


Chasing Death

by Lynx212



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Shock & Awe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: Riza asks Ed something that leaves him speechless...





	Chasing Death

Those much talked about golden eyes were the size of saucers.

Not that I could blame him considering the situation. It wasn’t everyday a woman in my position propositioned a man in this manner.

Especially not one I work with nor one so young. However, the word on the street is that Ed’s as talented between the sheets as he is at everything else he tries his hand at. The woman in me says he may be the answer to a lifelong dilemma.

He pulls himself together, clears his throat and says, “Not that I’m complaining Lieutenant, but…”

“Riza,” I interrupt as I take another drink out of the bottle in front of me. “Considering what I just asked you I’m certain that puts us on a first name basis.”

He smiles at me in a way that has me fighting not to blush. Maybe this will be worth what’s its cost me of my pride after all.

“Okay, Riza it is. Not that I’m complaining, but my curiosity is killing me. Why?”

I don’t bother to play dumb. I know exactly what his one word question is asking me. “It has come to my attention that you are quite skilled in the matter.”

“Ah so my reputation precedes me,” he replies and the smirk painting his face is wicked and tempting.

“It has and there’s also the fact I’ve never died that little death everyone speaks of so fondly.”

His eyes go large again. I knew that brain of his would catch the reference.

“Well if you’re sure…”

“I am.”

“Name the time and place and I’ll be there.”

“Saturday, my place at 8pm.”

“I’ll be there,” he says as he stands to leave, “I look forward to having your life in my hands.”

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm sure most of you know La petite mort, French for "the little death", is an idiom and metaphor for orgasm. It took a lot for me not to title this La petite mort but that just gives too much away....


End file.
